


Mother

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was often mistaken for his mother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mother

When they were out together, people often mistook her for his mother.

Part of it was because they both had such blue eyes, but the main reason, James knew, was because she was so much older than him.

Mother.

James shook his head, then licked his lips when she came into view.

Wearing a short, blue satin nightie, she was a vision, and James felt his body take a very active interest, as it always did when she was around.

Mother.

She moved into his arms and pressed her body firmly against his.

No, she was definitely not his mother.


End file.
